Trick Room (move)
Trick Room (Japanese: トリックルーム Trick Room) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. It has been TM92 since Generation IV. Effect Trick Room reverses the move order within each priority bracket so that Pokémon with a lower stat attack first, while those with a higher Speed stat will attack last. Individual brackets are still maintained; moves in higher priority brackets still work before moves in lower ones regardless of Trick Room. This effect lasts for five turns, and using Trick Room counts as the first turn. Similar to and , using Trick Room while it is already in effect will end it immediately. Effects that alter the order of specific priority brackets override Trick Room. Therefore, Pokémon holding Full Incense or Lagging Tail and Pokémon with will go last in their priority bracket regardless of their Speed stat. Pokémon activating Quick Claw will go first in their priority bracket. Trick Room has a priority of -7, so will be used after all moves with a normal priority. From Generation V onwards, Pokémon with 1809 or more Speed will still act before Pokémon slower than 1809, even in Trick Room. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Trick Room, the user's is raised by one stage. Description |The user creates a bizarre area in which slower Pokémon get to move first for five turns. The user creates a bizarre space in which slower Pokémon get to move first for five turns. }} |The user creates a bizarre area in which slower Pokémon get to move first for five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 50 |50|form=Confined}} |50|form=Unbound}} By TM |✔|form=Unbound}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} Special move Generation IV }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In the Explorers series, the user will either randomly reduce or increase the speed of all Pokémon on the floor. From onward, Trick Room reverses any boosts to Travel Speed. Description |Boosts or reduces the Movement Speed of all Pokémon on the floor by 1 level. The effect is random.}} | }} |It changes the floor to a Trick Room. In a Trick Room, Travel Speed will be reversed.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Trick Room has a special animation effect in Pokémon Battle Revolution. During this effect, a sphere of blinking and fading purple squares surround the battle area. Will's room in has a similar animation. ** It also has an animation when it ends or is cancelled out. * In , a roulette choice in the Battle Arcade may result in giving a battle the Trick Room effect. * Trick Room has the lowest priority of all moves. It shared this trait with and in Generation V. * In Fairy-Type Trickery!, Trick Room is shown to be able to shatter, something not present in the games. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=戲法空間 騙術空間 |zh_cmn=戲法空間 / 戏法空间 騙術空間 欺騙空間 |nl=Trukenkamer |fr=Distorsion |de=Bizarroraum |el=Τέχνασμα Δωμάτιο Téchnasma Domátio |id=Ruang Perangkap |it=Distortozona |ko=트릭룸 Trick Room |pl=Pokój Sztuczek |pt_br=Sala dos Truques Truque de Agilidade ( -present) |pt_eu=Sala Secreta |es=Espacio Raro |vi=Căn Phòng Xảo Thuật Căn Phòng Gian Manh }} Category:Decreased priority moves de:Bizarroraum es:Espacio raro fr:Distorsion (capacité) it:Distortozona ja:トリックルーム zh:戏法空间（招式）